Melissa Raccoon
Melissa Raccoon is one of the show's main protagonists and the very beautiful wife of Ralph Raccoon. Personality Melissa Raccoon is definitely a career woman. She moved to the Evergreen Forest to be with her husband Ralph. Her hard work as an award winning photographer helped make the local paper, The Evergreen Standard, the success that it is today! She is involved in all of the day to day running of the paper and she manages the Raccoondominium as well! Bert, the ever-present houseguest, adds to her daily frustrations, and his antics keeps her on her toes! But Melissa knows Bert's secret weakness - peanut butter pizza! Despite her beauty, Melissa plays a mean game of hockey - sometimes to Ralph and Bert's chagrin! Relationships Ralph Raccoon Ralph is Melissa's husband. They both knew each other (as well as Bert and Cedric) when they were kids in Elementary School however other sources from "Sky's the Limit" claims that Melissa first met Ralph when he spilt coffee on her (meaning there may have been a gap during their life when they didn't see each other), Ralph vaugley rememebered it being "Moca Java". As with Bert, Ralph's antics keeps Melissa on her toes, he can aggrovate her at times (Skys the Limit, The Headline Hunter) but ultimatley she loves him from the bottom of her heart and she could never part with him. Bert Raccoon Bert has always been a good friend of Melissa's, ever since they were children. Bert's antics keeps her on her toes, sometimes he can annoy her, but other times his antics do get on her good side and can sometimes even make her laugh just by being well... Bert. She's always there to cheer him up and to remind him he's always a good guy and that he's good at heart, if Bert ever is in a serious flunk, you can always count on Melissa to cheer him up. Cedric Sneer Sophia Tutu Sophia is Melissa's best friend (Like Cedric is Bert's), whenever the boys land themselves in trouble, you can count on these two to save their bacon. She also likes a good laugh with Sophia too, from scaring the pigs at the haunted house, to even laughing about a simple can of beans, these two always show their friends to the end. Nicole Raccoon Nicole is Melissa's lovely sister-in-law. Lisa Raccoon Lisa is Melissa's gorgeous niece. Voices *Rita Coolidge (1980-1981) *Dottie West (1983) *Linda Feige (1985-1986) *Susan Roman (1987-1991) Gallery Ralph and melissa in nightclothes.jpg|Melissa in her nightgown agoodlaugh.png|Melissa having a giggle saycheese.png|Melissa wants to remember your visit to her page with a photo, say cheese! KidMelissa.PNG A Kiss Goodbye.jpg|Receiving a kiss from her hubby A Little Hard On Him.jpg|Melissa wants to forgive Ralph All I Have Is Talent.jpg|Encouraging Bert Get Off Our Lake!.jpg|Melissa and Bert standing up for Evergreen Lake Goodbye My Love....jpg|Melissa and Ralph share a kiss goodbye Hang On For Your Life.png|Melissa and Ralph hang on for dear life! Hanging Up The Mistletoe.jpg|Melissa watches admiringly as Ralph hangs up the mistletoe Here's Lookin' At You, Kid!.jpg|Melissa is amused by her husband's silly joke Hoedown.jpg|Cowgirl Melissa and her cowboy How Romantic!.jpg|Melissa adores romance! I Got The Stockings.jpg|I've got our stockings! I'm So Glad!.jpg|Melissa is glad to be home again I've Lost My Appetite.jpg|Feeling sad Let's Find Out How Our Big Tough Guys Are Doing.jpg|Melissa and Sophia share a good laugh together Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Females